fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruity Wiki:WikiTests/Version System
'Data Module Testing' *Data is pulled from Module:Data/Religion, which contains all vanilla (BNW) values and each mod version's changes. *Lists are built starting with vanilla Civ, incorporating each version's changes up to a specified version. *Compare to the Religion page. **It could be rebuilt pulling from the data module (table formatting can be accomplished in the same manner as the WikiTest Table and look about the same. **Version links could be added (ex. similar to the current Changelogs navbar) for easy access to any mod version of the info. ;Create Lists of Pantheon Beliefs from Lua database, specifying mod version ;Vanilla Civ 5 (BNW) ;Mod v4 ;Mod v11 ;Mod v12.3 'Code to create these lists' ;Lua Module List *This calls a Lua function to build the list from info pulled from a database. ;Database Entries & Updates *New mod versions would be updated in the database (not the list's wiki page). *The entry for vanilla Civ 5 Pantheons looks like this: data"Pantheons" = { 0 = { -- Base Game Pantheons Worship" = "+1 Culture from Shrines.", of the Aurora" = "+1 Faith from Tundra tiles without Forest.", Folklore" = "+1 Faith from Desert tiles.", Mother" = "+1 Faith for each Copper, Iron, and Salt resource.", Healers" = "+30 HP healed per turn if adjacent to a friendly city.", Rites" = "10% faster Growth rates.", of Craftsmen" = "+1 Production in cities with Population of 3+.", of the Open Sky" = "+1 Culture from Pastures.", of the Sea" = "+1 Production from Fishing Boats.", of War" = "Gain Faith if you win a battle within 4 tiles from your city.", of Festivals" = "+1 Culture and +1 Faith for each Wine and Incense.", of Love" = "+1 Happiness from cities with Population of 6+.", of Protection" = "+30% increase in city Ranged Combat Strength.", of the Hunt" = "+1 Food from Camps.", "God-King" = "Palace provides +1 Culture, Faith, Gold, Production, and Science.", of the Gods" = "+2 Science in cities with a City Connection.", to the Gods" = "+15% Production for Ancient/Classical Wonders.", with Nature" = "+4 Faith from Natural Wonders.", Tradition" = "+1 Culture from Plantations.", Idols" = "+1 Culture and +1 Faith for each Gold and Silver.", Settlements" = "15% faster border growth.", Path" = "+1 Culture from Jungle tiles.", Waters" = "+1 Happiness from cities on rivers.", Circles" = "+2 Faith from Quarries.", God" = "+1 Food for each Bananas, Citrus, and Wheat resource.", of the Gods" = "+2 Faith for each Gems and Pearls resource."}, *The update for NQmod v4 looks like this: 4 = { -- Changed Pantheons Worship" = "+2 Culture from Shrines.", of the Aurora" = "+1 Faith from Tundra tiles.", Rites" = "20% faster Growth rates and +1 Happiness in cities with Population 10+.", of Craftsmen" = "+1 Production in cities.", of War" = "Gain Faith if you win a battle within 6 tiles from your city. +1 Production from Barracks.", of Love" = "+1 Happiness from cities with Population of 4+.", of Protection" = "+30% increase in city Ranged Combat Strength. +2 Faith from Walls.", "God-King" = "Palace provides +1 Food, Culture, Faith, Gold, Production, Science, and Happiness.", to the Gods" = "+20% Production for Ancient/Classical Wonders.", Settlements" = "25% faster border growth and +1 Food in cities.", Waters" = "+1 Happiness from cities on rivers. +1 Production from Water Mills", --New Pantheons of Autumn" = "+1 Production from Plantations.", of Wisdom" = "+1 Culture and +1 Faith for each Sugar and Cocoa.", of Weaving" = "+1 Culture and +1 Faith for each Silk and Cotton.", Blessing" = "+1 Faith from Forests.", of Spring" = "+1 Food from Plantations.", Tattoos" = "+1 Culture for each Dyes.", Animals" = "+1 Faith from Horses, Deer, Bison, Ivory, and Furs.", "Wayshrines" = "+1 Faith and +1 Gold from City Connections."}, *Updating for new releases only requires adding new information, no need to re-input unchanged entries. 'Notes' *Other functions can be created to pull from these modules, filling any data-derived fields in tables, infoboxes, etc across the wiki. They can all automatically update as a new version's changes are added to the database module.